I think I wanna marry you!
by sukker-for-romance
Summary: What happens when the person you were with five years with is not the love of your life? ExB One shot!


_**I think I wanna marry you!**_ _**All Twilight related belongs to Stephanie Myers**_

_**It's a beautiful night,**__**  
**__**We're looking for something dumb to do.**__**  
**__**Hey baby,**__**  
**__**I think I wanna marry you.**_ _**-**__Bruno Mars-Marry you_

**Bella was dancing with her boyfriend at a ball, smiling and cuddling to his chest. She and Jacob have been dating for the last five years. They met in collage and became very quick friends and that friendship quickly turned into something more. They went on a couple of dates and then they turned very serious. **

**Jacob was at least six feet tall if not taller; he had dark and mysterious brown eyes, and cut short black hair. He danced with her, wearing a black suit with a red tie. She felt safe around his strong arms. She sighed and laid her head on his chest, as his arms tightened. She was wearing a** **r****apless Rosette Ball Gown; it took her hours to shop for this dress with Alice. She was satisfied with the way it looked on her. **

**The dance finished and Bella and Jacob separated so that they could clap. At that moment Bella noticed two people walking into the room, she sighed and looked at Jacob who was looking in the same direction. .**

"**What is**_** she**_** doing here?" Bella asked, sadly. Two months ago, Bella went to visit Jacob at work and found a girl pressing his lips to his, but once Jacob new Bella was there and of what she saw, he watched her get teary and walk away he quickly went after her explain to her what happened, and that it was unexpected. Bella believed him and they continued their relationship. But there was always a part of Jacob that she felt slipping away, she new Jacob loved her, but it wasn't the same like when they first met. "I don't know," Jacob turned to her and answered truthfully, "I really don't know."**

Leah Clearwater stood there in front of her and Jacob, in a red gown smiling at them sadly.

"Hi," Jacob greeted.

"Hello, "Leah smiled and both Jacob and Bella. "This is Edward Cullen….my ….date."

Bella waited for Jacob to introduce her but he just stared at the ground.

"I'm Bella," She smiled, and held out her hand to meet Edward's.

"Nice to meet you, miss." He smiled at her.

"This is Jacob…my boyfriend." She felt weird about saying it.

The men nodded at each other.

And when a new song began the couples went to the dance floor.

"I know I said, it wouldn't bother me but…." Bella heard Jacobs voice. "But it does. Seeing you in another mans arms…it bothers me."

Bella got teary. The man she thought was hers was talking to Leah Clearwater.

"How do you think I felt when Bella would visit you at work and hug you and kiss you?" Leah said. "It hurt me so much….but I kept everything to myself…I couldn't hate Bella….she had no part in this….she is just a victim…I could never hate her for being with you because she has no fault in this."

"Your right…she doesn't have any fault in this. I need to tell her the truth…it isn't fair to her."

"Jacob…kiss me."

"But….."

"Do it Jacob….." Bella walked forward to them.

Jacob looked at her crushed.

"Go ahead. It's okay…I understand." She smiled.

Jacob leaned in and kissed Leah and pulled back.

"You to go on….be happy." Leah smiled, from Jacobs arms.

"Thank you Bella." Leah said.

"Go, "Bella smiled.

She watched as Jacob and Leah ran out, holding hands.

But she didn't miss that Leah's clear heel fell off, but they made no interest in it. They continued to run to there happily ever after. The Ballroom was cleared, except for the waiters that were cleaning.

Bella sighed and walked to the shoe that was on the ground. She sat on the ground, her dress spreading around her and picked up the shoe looking at it.

"Why so sad, beautiful lady?" She heard a velvet voice.

She looked up to find Edward Cullen's green gentle eyes looking down at her.

"She forgot her shoe," Bella smiled, showing him Leah's forgotten heel. "Figures." She sighed and looked down at it.

He took it from her hand and looked at it. "May I?" He asked.

She looked at him strangely with a smile and gave a little shrug.

He leaned in and picked up her foot and slipped it on her.

Bella looked down at the heel and he said. "Perfect fit."

The second he said it she looked up and met his exciting dazzling eyes.

She showed them same feeling.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,  
No one will know,  
Come on girl.  
Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,  
Shots of patron,  
And it's on girl.

Bella ran down the streets of Vegas, holding Edward's hand, laughing and ran into the nearest chapel.

She had no idea who this man was and she was going to marry him. How crazy is that?

For all she knows he could be a killer.

All she knew was that his name was Edward Cullen….and that he was sweet and had warm soft lips…..

Bella was never a big risk taker growing up…that all changed once she ran into the chapel with Edward.

For some crazy reason she had s weird feeling about him. Something that she never felt with Jacob.

"May I help you young kids?" An old lady asked.

"Yes," Edward smiled at Bella. "We wanna get married."

Hearing his voice she looked up and met his exciting expression.

"Well," The old lady chuckled. "Right this way."

Love at first sight…it's a beautiful thing!

Peace! -Sukker-for-Love


End file.
